Holmes and Little Watson
by NerdGeekFangirl
Summary: A little bit out of Holmes' character I know, but I couldn't resist making a cute little story of Sherlock and Hamish left alone together x3 Although... It does have a sad ending :L
1. Baby Sitting

A dark silhouette shadowed the hallway, the door closing softly behind it.

"Uncle Sherly!" A three year old infant ran to a tousled haired Sherlock Holmes

"Hey! Little Watson!" he crouched down and embraced the clumsy, beaming child

"Sherlock, you came" John leaned against the door frame to the living room where Mary was putting her coat on

"Are you sure you are okay to do this?" She calls to Sherlock, John putting his coat on

"Yes of course!" He confirmed "You would have left me with him anyway" Sherlock muttered the last line to himself.

"Oh come one, don't be like that. You know deep down you love Hamish! You can think you're the smartest person, but when it comes to humanity we know a lot more" John joked. Sherlock felt a pang of admiration and anger

"Uncle Sherly, can we play murder?" Hamish asked excitedly as Sherlock took of his coat and scarf

"Sure, go and get ready" Sherlock beamed at the boys taste

"Are you ok? You look slimmer" Mary asked concerned as she linked arms with John, a ghost of smile was plastered on Sherlock's face as he pushed them out of the door

"Have fun- even though half the people hate you" Shutting the door behind him, Sherlock almost ran in the room where he playfully attacked a giant teddy bear Hamish had brought down.

"Aaah!" Hamish called as Sherlock wrestled the bear "Murderer!" The little boy leapt onto Sherlock's back

"What's this? Someone trying to stop me?! Hahahah!" Sherlock jumped up with Hamish clinging to his neck and begun running around the room like a horse and rider

"I'll stop you!" Hamish squealed as Sherlock spun around

"Oh no you won't!" Sherlock playfully feel to the floor, Hamish grabbed his hands behind his back

"Ha! You're a murderer and under arrest!" He shouted victoriously as Sherlock lay limp beneath him

"Little Watson, you're getting better every time" Sherlock gasped as he was released by Hamish.

After a while, the two ended up watching Hamish's cartoons, Sherlock, to his surprise found himself absorbed in the silly fictional stories

"Uncle Sherly I'm hungry" Hamish pronounced the "r" as a "w", interrupting Sherlock's marvel

"Hungry? We can't have that!" Sherlock jumped to his bare feet, Hamish crawling to his. Sherlock grabbed the little boy and tucked him under his arm like a bag, swinging him "Lets feed the hero!" Hamish giggled and squealed as he swayed under his role model uncle. Putting Hamish in a chair Sherlock begun rummaging through cupboards

"All this is rubbish" Sherlock turned his nose up at a can of tomato soup "How boring dinner must be for you" Sherlock carried on moaning until he sat the opposite side of the table from Hamish "Hmm, how about a pizza adventure?" Sherlock suggested, Hamish jumped in his seat with anticipation "Get ready, Little Watson, we're going out".

Once Sherlock had tied little Hamish's shoes, he went to take his hand. Sherlock's lean figure would not allow his hand to reach Hamish's pudgy one, with a pang of sadness Sherlock cleared his throat

"It seems you were born the size of a hedgehog like your dad, you must travel on my back" So he crouched down on the ground and allowed Hamish to scrambled until they were both comfortable "Like haste we shall go!" And Sherlock strode out of the door towards the local town.

Later that evening Sherlock and Hamish entered the empty Watson household laughing. Hamish stifled a yawn clinging to Sherlock's coat collar, he moaned slightly wiping his eyes "come Little Watson let's go to bed before your parents are going to come back and expect you in bed" he whispered climbing the stairs

"I'm not tired" Hamish whimpered. Sherlock let Hamish slip off his back, Sherlock removed his coat and gently undressed Hamish and put him in his robot pyjamas. Without any more complaints Hamish brushed his teeth and crawled into bed, Sherlock made sure he was tucked in before leaving the room

"Good night, Little Watson"

"Uncle Sherly!" Hamish called out "tell me one of your stories please?" Smiling Sherlock sat on the little stool by his bedside

"Which one?" He asked, his deep voice lower than usual to sooth Hamish

"When you and daddy first met" He giggled "I like that one"

"I like that one too Little Watson" Hamish stared with heavy eyelids as Sherlock began to recount the story for the umpteenth time "Once upon a time there was a lonely man. He thought he was alone in the world with no one to understand him. But one day he met someone who understood his genius. For such a small size this man had such a big heart, the lonely man liked that. They formed a friendship, it was a funny kind- always bickering and sarcastic but the bond was deep and they knew each other well. The lonely man didn't feel alone any more, his heart grew, no longer shrivelled and dead but alive and beating, all thanks to the little man." Sherlock finished, his eyes slightly moist. He lost himself in his memories, regretting the time he left John. John had done so much and he had left him thinking it would keep him safe. But it didn't.

"Uncle Sherly?"

"Hmm?" Sherlock tried to shake away his longing to be with John again, he was feeling so profoundly lonely

"He loves you too" Hamish smiled

"I'm sure he does, Little Watson"

"It's-" Hamish was interrupted by the greetings of his parents

"Sleep" Sherlock said leaving the room

"Good night, uncle Sherly".

Sherlock went downstairs and started to put his coat on

"Leaving so soon? Don't you want to stay over it's late" John asked shrugging his coat off

"Thank you, but no. I have a case to start working on

"Oh come on it can wait! We haven't seen you in ages" Mary smiled pulling Sherlock towards the living room

"I really mustn't out stay my welcome, I hope you both had a lovely evening, good night" Sherlock opened the door and closed it. He stood on the front steps, he really wanted to go back in. He shook his head and briskly walked away, signalling for a taxi.


	2. The Lonely Man

Sherlock sprawled across his chair in a lonesome meditation, oh how he longed to return to his drug induced world, his fingers twitched reminding him he had promised never to take drugs again, not after he had scared Hamish

"Little Watson what have you done to me?" Sherlock pondered. Why did such a little creature bring out so many thoughts and emotions? He's just like his father, Sherlock mused with a small smile and heartache.

He listened to the London streets, his acute hearing heard the silence all too well. A buzzing. A low, deep, mournful buzzing. It was as if the air was still displaced as John walked around the apartment once upon a time, with Sherlock sitting in his spot, in the exact same position, half listening, half thinking.

"I'm sorry, John" Sherlock murmured, remembering the impact he had made on his return. He had returned to John so happily but his whole world crashed when he looked at him. John's eyes refused to recognise Sherlock but his face... Sherlock rubbed his eyes, his face had slackened in despair.

"I walked back into your life and right then and there, I destroyed it all over again" Sherlock remembered how much it had hurt for John to refuse the fact he was alive.

The clock ticked like a pendulum, it echoed in Hamish's nightmare as he tried to escape it and wake up

"Daddy!" He screamed, the nightmare finally releasing him allowing Hamish to sit up, both John and Mary ran into his bedroom where Hamish sobbed, he heared Mary mumble to John about night terrors again

"It's okay, Mish, it's not real, nothing's going to hurt you" John sat beside his son hugging him

"But it was the little man and the lonely man, daddy" Hamish whimpered, John exchanged looks with Mary, recognising Sherlock's night time story

"Oh?" John asked stroking Hamish's hair

"The little man tried to kill him" Hamish whimpered "you tried to kill the lonely man" John frowned, her new Sherlock's story was there's but hearing the nightmare of a child about them sent a shiver down his spine

"I would never kill the lonely man, Mish" John comforted "I'm a doctor I help people"

"Daddy cares very much about the lonely man, he's safe" Mary added. Both parents stayed in the room until Hamish had calmed down and was settling back down to sleep, Mary tiptoed out of the room, John close behind when

"He's sad, daddy" Hamish murmured. John stared at his son before leaving the room, his words echoed

"John?" Mary asked

"I'm going to check on Sherlock tomorrow morning" He replied

"We have the school play..."

"If Mish can see Sherlock is upset, then something is very wrong. I have never seen him upset since... Since... Well, you know" John stuttered, Mary nodded

"You're a good friend John, I don't know how he deserves you".


	3. The Visit

John hesitated at the door. He didn't know whether to knock or go right in. Wow had it really been so long that his old home had become alien? The atmosphere felt oppressive, Mrs Hudson greeted him cheerfully as if nothing was wrong, she prattled on but John wasn't listening, the apartment was surprisingly quiet

"Is Sherlock not in?" John asked. Mrs Hudson frowned

"he's been awfully quiet of late" She remarked. John walked up the stairs and found Sherlock sitting in his chair, hands poised in a prayer like stance and his body slumped with long legs stretching across the floor. He was still wearing his pyjamas and robe, his eyes deep set and brows furrowed showing an increasing amount of stress lines. For such a young age, Hamish could definitely understand an adults complex emotions.

"Sherlock?" John cleared his throat. Sherlock did not stir until John sat in his seat which still remained opposite to Sherlock's

"Ah, John" his voice was deeper and slower "everything alright?"

"Yes, yes everything's fine. Hamish has a school play today but was adamant I came to see you because of a nightmare" John conversed

"You came to see me because of a... nightmare?" Sherlock's normal sarcastic tone emerged, although not entirely

"Yes well, he wanted to make sure you were okay- his dreams were not kind to the 'lonely man'" John commented

"Well as you can see I'm perfectly fine- in fact you rudely interupted my deep thought process- I almost had a complete case solved" John nodded. He still hated how closed off Sherlock was. John sat in his chair staring out of the window as Sherlock sunk back into his mind palace, it felt wrong. He could feel Sherlock's loneliness, he remembered the same feeling when he returned from war...

"Listen, Sherlock. Me and Mary are inviting a few friends over for a meal- you're more than welcome to come"

"Me? At a social event full of idiots?" Sherlock wrinkled his nose

"For Hamish then, his personality really shines through with you... Uncle Sherly" John poked fun at Hamish's nickname. Sherlock scowled, shaking his head as John chuckled "nothing has changed"

"Hasn't it?" Sherlock asked. John was caught of guard by the sadness in Sherlock's voice.

John returned home and reassured Hamish that Sherlock was completely fine- a certified jerk. He was so tempted to say asshole, but it was Hamish. John went upstairs to Mary who saw he was vaguely troubled

"John?"

"I've invited Sherlock to our dinner party- it's horribly depressing in that flat now"

"Oh..." Mary replied "...but he is alright?"

"Well he's still an asshole" John shrugged "Mrs Hudson said he's been more quiet of late, she thinks he's on drugs again"

"But he wouldn't- not after Hamish saw him"

"I don't know Mary, maybe. That's why I've invited him over, maybe being surrounded by 'idiots' and Hamish is what he needs"

"Hamish does have a special spot for Sherlock-"

"And Sherlock has a spot for Hamish too"

"- I hope Hamish and Sherlock can fix each others worries" Mary sighed

"Well he did for me" John smiled before Hamish burst into the room

"Is Uncle Sherly coming over!?" He exclaimed

"He is" John laughed as his boys face brightened

"We can play detectives with the guests instead of my toys!" Hamish giggled.


	4. That Fatal Day

Guests were arriving promptly and John was nervous. He had tried visiting Sherlock a week before the party and found him high as a kite...

..."YOU UTTER BASTARD!" He had yelled "You promised ME... You promised HAMISH". To John, it seemed that Sherlock was willing to ruin his own life. That day he had come home still pissed and Hamish knew it. John called Mary and sat down with Hamish

"I'm sorry Hamish but Uncle Sherly might not be coming" the little boys face was crestfallen

"Why daddy?"

"He's been a bad man, Hamish. I had to tell him off"

"No daddy! You were being mean to the lonely man! Just like my dreams!" John shook his head

"Hamish remember when Uncle Sherly scared you?"

"Yes" the little boy said quietly, the event was still frightening, but he had forgiven Sherly

"Scary Uncle Sherly is back, I'm afraid"

"Hamish we don't want you to be scared like that again" Mary said softly

"He will come!" Hamish said storming out of the room...

... Hamish was still adamant Sherlock would come. He stared out of the window, ignored the other guests and would run out of the door if anyone looked similar to Sherlock. Both Mary, John and other family members had tried to distract him but the litttle boy wanted to play detectives like they had when Sherlock had babysitted.

The day went on with no sign of Sherlock, perhaps he had acknowledge John's anger in his high state. John felt guilty as Hamish sat in the corner of the living room playing with his toys half heartedly with a small party plate of food

"Hey Mish" John sat beside his son

"Go away"

"Mish listent to me-"

"no Mr Mean Man"

"-would you like to come and help me find Sherlock- Uncle Sherly?" Hamish looked at him

"Really?"

"Yes, get your shoes and coat" John walked over to Mary "I'm going to find Sherlock"

"But John!"

"I know! But if he gets himself into any more trouble... I'm just thinking about Hamish" and with that one of his friends screamed "HAMISH!" who had gone bolting outside shouting "Uncle Sherly! Uncle Sherly!". Seeing the panic in the hallway John and Mary ran outside where a car horn was blazing. Hamish was crying, shrouded in a black coat worn by a lean figure crumpled on the floor

"Oh God no" John groaned as his legs failed. Mary ran to Hamish and gave him to a close friend telling her to get him inside

"The kid just ran... this guy jumped out of nowhere! I couldn't stop-" The driver jittered as he looked down at Sherlock's body. John stumbled and knelt by Sherlock's head

"You were right John, I had promised and I broke it" He laughed as pained tears fell

"Sherlock..." John mumbled

"I said I would protect you all... Back then I didn't... "

"But you have now" Mary whispered taking his hand "I've called an ambulance" Sherlock shook his head

"Not this time" He faulted

"Sherlock you survived many things- being run over by a car is nothing" John joked, reminiscing

"I'm not invulnerable, John". In the silence that followed John could hear Hamish wailing. John closed his eyes as Mary sobbed. The car driver leant against his car in shock. The ambulance arrived and tried a futile battle for Sherlock's life. But he was pronounced dead at the scene and so was John's heart.


	5. Sherlock Holmes and Little Watson

The night of the funeral a tired John was tucking a distraught Hamish into bed

"Daddy... Can I tell you something?"

"Of course, Mish" John sat on the edge of his bed as Hamish told him everything he and Sherlock had did together. Sherlock had told him all their adventures, he had told Hamish how he missed it and was terribly alone. Sherlock had said it was a secret and Hamish had told him they were friends and would keep secrets

"I told him you were lonely too. You have mummy but you still missed him. He smiled, he was happy that he still meant something" Hamish wiped his eyes

"Sherlock Holmes and Little Watson, eh?" John nodded with a sad grimace

"Don't feel bad daddy- it wasn't your fault. It was mine"

"Hamish!" John was shocked this little boy spoke such wise words

"If... if I hadn't gone running out into the road, Sherlock wouldn't have grabbed me and...and..." John pulled Hamish into a strong embrace and allowed the little boy to weep.

Once asleep John lay in bed with Mary, both were haunted by the death of their friend. Their family. If it wasn't for him they probably wouldn't be together. If it wasn't for him they may not have even been alive

"I'm sorry, John" Mary whispered hugging him

"Why was he such a dick?" John asked, half laughing, half crying

"Because you were his better half to Sherlock Holmes, Little Watson"

 **Authors note: I may have ruined the fanfic by the third or fourth chapter I don't know. But I did say the ending was sad and this is one of the routes I decided to take! I hope you enjoyed this fic... hope I didn't destroy your feels- haha!**


End file.
